


Hibernation

by queenLiz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Frigga's Spirit - Freeform, Jerk Odin, Jotun Loki, Loki is not a woman or a man, Mentions Suicide, Other, Self-Hatred, Some laughs and some feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes to the Avengers Tower for his yearly hibernation but this year something has changed and Loki is left in his natural appearance for the duration of the summer. The Avengers want to help Loki learn to love who he is and while doing so Tony finds himself falling for the blue alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melting and Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is of Jotun origin so I haven't made him female or male and opted to stick with alien biology.  
> There will be cracky parts as well as serious ones.  
> I have never written Tony/Loki  
> No beta so there is mistakes.

“Sir, Loki Laufeyson has arrived for his yearly hibernation.”

Tony looked up from his suit to the screen and watched as Loki got under the covers in his favorite cell and snuggled down for sleep. “He’s early.”

“Perhaps the warmer weather has deemed it necessary.”

Tony nodded. “Thanks J.”

The first time Loki appeared in one of the Avenger cells for hibernation, everyone had a fit. From June until October, Loki stayed in the tower eating their food and being a general nuisance. The second year it happened Thor explained that Loki was from a winter climate and the summer months were taxing for Loki so he came to the towers for free food, central air conditioning and protection while his powers regenerated and he regained strength.

By the third year, they had started planning for it, buying more food and keeping his cell empty. Their accepting behavior had many positive side effects. For one, Loki was more friend than foe, still doing what he wanted but keeping his antics minimal and usually no casualties. When other villains came around to mess with New York, Loki was quick to guard the Avengers but didn’t do anything to stop the villains from doing what they were doing.

Tony sent out a message to the Avengers letting them know of Loki’s presence in the towers. Steve was the first to respond. “I’ll get extra Cheerios.” Tony had to laugh. Loki really did like Cheerios. Not the honey nut ones though.

Widow was next. “KEEP HIM OUT OF MY ROOM!” Tony laughed. Like bears, Loki had a tendency to hoard things in his cell and for whatever reason; Nat’s things were his favorites to take. He liked her big plushy pillow and her beanie chair.

Thor texted almost at the same time Nat did. “Wonderful. I will bring Jane so that Loki may enjoy the final weeks of her pregnancy. Tony loves New York.”

Barton wrote in. “Ok, but this year he has to take his turn cleaning. It’s not fair that I have to go twice when he’s around!”

About an hour later Bruce wrote in. “Do you think he’ll let me dissect him this time?”

Tony failed to see how he was considered the crazy one in the group. Bruce routinely wanted to do absolutely insane things like dissect Loki and yet no one ever called him the names they called Tony.

Though, Bruce was much scarier when mad.

Tony washed up and made his way down to the cells. It was feeding time and though Tony was not one to care much about the villains they kept, he made sure meals were good and warm for them. There was no way he was eating steak while they were eating cheese sandwiches.

 He stopped in front of Loki’s cell. “Hey, Reindeer, you okay? You’re here early.”

One green eye opened. “Stark, it’s been 90 degrees for the last two days.”

Jarvis was right. “You need anything?”

“Just sleep.”

Tony nodded. For the first 24 hours of Loki’s stay, he always slept before getting up and eating everything he could get his hands on. After that he slept off and on but mainly vegged out and pulled tricks on everyone.

As the day progressed each of the Avengers returned from their duties to a warm meal and fun stories. They had grown closer as team mates and as friends. And it was always nice to have Jane around, especially once she became pregnant. Everyone gushed over her and fed her until she passed out.

They had only just begun to eat when a sudden explosion knocked them down. Swiftly, a flood of water spread in along walls of the tower with dozens of fish like creatures.

Keeping a pregnant Jane away from danger was in the forefront of everyone’s minds as they tried to keep the monsters away from the kitchen.

“What are these things?” Tony yelled as his suit flew into the room forming around him.

“Atlantians!” Captain screamed. “Water dwellers.”

Thor lifted Jane onto one of the counters. “Stay here.” He demanded.

Normally Jane wouldn’t take kindly to his tone, but seeing as how he was trying to save her life, she’d let this one go.

Water was everywhere and it seemed as soon as they knocked one creature down, another one popped up in its place. The fight was getting exhausting. Tony tried keeping the creatures out of the kitchen but they were coming in waves and he realized that they might be losing the battle.

The King Water Creature was battling The Hulk and was actually succeeding in keeping the green giant at bay. Tony was actually starting to worry until he realized, it was snowing.

In May.

In the Tower.

Even the Atlantians stopped fighting trying to figure out how this was actually happening.

Tony launched out of the water getting the Avengers to higher ground when the water started freezing. The King Atlantian glared around trying to find the source of the ice. Suddenly the ice rose and Loki slide in on it. Tony lifted his mask and watched as Loki rose to the Atlantian king.

Other than not being blue, Thor thought he looked a lot like his father Laufey sliding in on that ice, but he would never tell Loki that. Not unless he wanted what was left of their relationship to be ruined.

“P-Prince Loki.” The king stuttered. “I was unaware you were in hibernation already.”

Loki tilted his head. “Now you are.”

“I…I am sorry to have disturbed your sleep.”

“You’ve done more than disturb my sleep. You have scared my sister in law while my nephew grows in her belly.” Loki explained his calm, smooth voice unsettling.

The Atlantian king started stuttering. “I didn’t know Thor would be here…”

“You should have planned your attack better then. You should have at least read the Weekly Villain. I made it clear the Avengers were to be left alone until the winter.” Loki told him.

“Weekly Villain?” Tony put his hand on his metal hip. “You guys have a newspaper?”

Ignoring him Loki went on. “You have fifteen minutes to clean this mess up, or I will rip your intestines out and eat them. Do you understand me?”

The Atlantian’s eyes widened in horror making Tony wonder if Loki was known for eating people’s insides.  “Yes, Prince Loki.”

Quickly, the water creatures started pushing the water back out the tower and sheet rock that littered the floor.

Loki walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on Jane’s head. “Sister.” Then a kiss on her belly. “Nephew.”

Jane accepted both kisses. “Brother.”

Loki grabbed a bag out the closet and opened the cabinets. She started rummaging through the food pulling out what he liked and putting in the bag. He got to the Pop Tarts. He never tasted one but sugar was exactly what he was in the mood for. He pulled out the strawberry and then the blue berry and showed them to Thor.

“Blueberry should suit your tastes brother.” Thor answered Loki’s unasked question.

Steve handed the Cheerios to Loki. “Captain, you are an asset to my hibernation.”

Steve smiled as Loki pulled open the fridge and grabbed a gallon of milk. He placed his bag of stolen goods in Barton’s hands tell him to “follow me.”

Barton huffed taking the bag.

Nat scoffed. “You aren’t under mind control any more Barton.”

Clint shrugged. “Tell him that.”

000

For the next two days everyone really forgot Loki was there. Apparently there really was a Villain’s Weekly and Loki really did place an ad that read “If anyone disturbs my hibernation, I will eat their intestines and make spells with their genitalia.” Loki apparently was morbid even for a bad guy.

But it gave the Avengers some free time, so they invited Pepper and Happy over along with Barton’s little family. It gave Tony some times to play with some programs he had been meaning to create and update Jarvis, which proved to be a good thing because right after he did, alarms went off.

“Sir, Mr. Loki seems to be distressed.”

Tony frowned. “Pull up the feed.”

The screen blinked on and Tony’s frowned deepened. Loki certainly did look distressed kneeling down on the floor and vomiting up what looked like water.

Tony groaned. “This does not look good. Jarvis assemble the Avengers in Loki’s cell.”

Tony got there before anyone else did though Thor was in a hot second later. Loki looked awful, his eyes tearing, his nose leaking and his skin blue.

Tony stopped his pursuit.

Loki was blue and not like nauseous looking but actually blue and those leaky eyes were red. Not the ‘oh he hasn’t slept in a while’ red but really red. This was… different. Tony looked toward Thor who looked a bit mortified but not worried which made Tony think that Loki turning blue didn’t mean imminent death.

“Brother? Are you alright?”

Loki slowly picked up his head and sat on his hunches. He only managed to whine out a, “Thor.” Before his stomach lurched and he threw up again.

For a brief moment no one moved. They had dealt with Loki’s hibernation before, but this was something new and a little frightening. It was easy to forget that Thor and Loki were actually from another planet as they looked like typical humans. At that moment, Loki looked very much alien.

And a sick one at that.

Everyone turned to Thor waiting for him to either say something or go to Loki but Thor stood still and silent. It was Jane that eventually moved toward her brother in law.

“Are you alright?” Loki’s breathing was getting raspy as if he was wheezing. She looked up towards Bruce. “It sounds like he has pneumonia.”

Bruce ran to get his medical kit and ran back trying to remain as calm as one possibly could when their friend’s little brother was leaking all over the floor. He took his stethoscope and put it to Loki’s chest. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think he was drowning.”

How did that make sense? The alien was kneeling on the wood floor, not on a sandy beach. There was nothing there for him to drown in.

Tony tried to think as fast as he could as Loki let out more water from his lungs. His brain filed through all his knowledge of Loki before a light bulb went off in his head. “He’s a frost giant, yes Thor?”

Thor still stood looking horrified at his vomiting brother.

“THOR!” Tony yelled. “Get it together! Frost Giants, like winter weather yes?”

Thor nodded dumbly.

“Maybe it’s too hot. Maybe he needs to be in a colder place.”

Bruce nodded. “You might be right. He might be… melting from the inside.”

“What should we do?” Natasha asked. “I don’t think he’s going to survive a flight in ninety degree weather to Antarctica.”

Barton snapped his fingers. “The freezer!” Everyone turned to him. “Not the little one in the kitchen, the walk-in one in the basement!”

Tony nodded. “That might work!”

Equipped with his suit for cold weather Tony had to lift Loki on his own, as Thor wouldn’t touch him and the freezer was too cold for anyone else to help, and cleaned out the freezer for Loki to stay in.

After an hour of lying on the cold freezer floor, Loki stopped leaking and after two hours, he got up long enough to fashion a bed out the ice and frost on the walls and ceiling and kick Tony out. That gave them some assurance that Loki would be alright.

When he left the freezer he joined the others in the common room on the first floor still in his Iron Man suit. “What the hell Thor! Your little brother was melting all over the floor and you just stood there like an idiot.”

Thor at least had the decency to look remorseful. “Forgive me. Though Loki told me he was a Frost Giant, it was jarring him to see him as such.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Jane said rubbing her stomach and drinking a tea. “But he was kneeling on the floor and actually called for you. He was… he was scared Thor.”

Jane’s anger exceeded Tony’s it seemed and took the wind off his sails a bit. Jane and Loki were close. At first he was against the whole mortal god thing but once the announcement about the baby came, he started spoiling her.

“Jane, you have to understand what Frost Giants are. They are monsters Jane and uncivilized beasts.”

Jane’s eyes opened so large Tony thought they were going to pop out her pretty little (no really that little) head. “You think your brother is a monstrous uncivilized beast?!”

Barton cleared his throat. “Well… I don’t know if anyone remembers…”

“Little bird I will break your wings and fry them if you speak again.” Jane threatened before turning back to Thor. “Yes Loki is manic depressive with a borderline personality disorder and just… you know… insane, but he is not uncivilized. In fact, you are far less civilized than he is you arrogant jerk and your little brother, blue or not, was MELTING! The only surviving member of your family to actually be happy for our union and he called for you for the first time since he tried to kill himself on the bridge and you stood there, looking like… like… YOUR FATHER!”

Tony looked to the floor embarrassed for Thor but too nosey to leave them in peace and there wasn’t an Avenger in the room that didn’t seem to feel the same way. No one moved a muscle or said a stuttered a sound as Thor stood up.

“I am sorry for my… prejudice.” Thor finally said. “I will make it up to you and him. First I must to Father and see…”

“How many more ways he can denounce his son?” Tony held back a snort, Jane was on a roll.

Thor sighed and pecked her forehead before heading back to Asgard.

Jane shook her head before looking at Loki. “How is Loki?”

“Ummmm…. Solidifying. He made a bed out of ice, it was very cool and then told me to stop being a creep and staring at him while he slept.”

“Sass is good.” Steve said. “And so is solidifying.”

Tony nodded. “I’m going to get some sleep before Thor gets back.” He looked at Jane. “You should as well. Baby Hammer Head needs a rested mother.”

Janes smiled as Tony left the room.

000

Thor and Odin arrived the next day both looking as if they didn’t want to be there. There was only Tony, Pepper, Jane and Happy in the tower at that time sharing stories of the days before Iron Man.

Thor embraced Jane who embraced him in return despite her feelings towards him. Odin did not spare her a glance. “Where is the Jotun?” Odin asked stoically. “I have affairs on Asgard that I placed on hold for this.”

Thor sighed. “Come Father.”

Happy looked at Tony. “That’s the blue alien’s father?”

“Adopted.” Tony answered.

“Which shouldn’t matter.” Both Pepper and Jane said at the same time.

The two men were gone for a while before they could hear them coming up the elevator. “But Father, I am sure Loki would like to see you when he awakens. He will have many questions which I will not know the answer to.”

“And I will?” The elevator dinged and the doors opened. “As if I am an expert of Jotuns.”

“Mother would want him to have the comforts of home.” Thor tried to appeal to Odin’s emotional side that seemed to have died with their mother. “Despite Loki’s… mental state… he loves us.”

“And look what his love got your mother.”

Thor stopped in his tracks. “Loki is many things Father but he did not kill mother.”

“No? His behavior had him locked away when he should have been at her side.” Odin turned to Thor. “I will speak no more of the Jotun. I wish to speak of my favorite son who is wasting his life here impregnating mortal women. Leave her with the child and come home.”

“Father, I don’t know what madness you might be under but Loki is not ‘the Jotun’ and Jane is my wife.”

“By Midgardian law not Aesir.” He turned around. “Do not contact me about the Jotun again unless it’s dead.” And just like that, Odin was gone.

Thor was angry at his father, concerned for his brother and embarrassed as he faced his friends. “Forgive my Father friends. But he has enlightened me to Loki’s condition.”

Pepper and Happy exchanged a look but kept their comments to themselves.

Tony cleared his throat to clear the uncomfortable air. “Ah, proceed.”

Thor sat down. Jotuns are not separated by gender as Aesir or even humans. They are all of the same sex only a few can carry children. Loki can, which is why his attitude changed when Jane became pregnant. Apparently, though Loki was considered an adult Aesir, he was not a mature Jotun. This marked his first year as an adult and he is nesting. We can expect him to continue to remain in his Jotun form and start hording more and eating more. Father said during this time, if not in the proper temperature they get sick, as Loki did.”

There were so many things Tony wanted to say and so many questions he wanted to ask. Loki was of no gender? Loki could birth children? What did his genitals look like? Did he have a penis and a vagina? What would sex with him feel like? Though under normal circumstances, Tony would have asked the least offensive of his offensive questions, today, in light of Thor’s sad face, he opted not to.

“I am tired.” Thor suddenly said. “I wish to sleep.”

Jane watched Thor leave before she stood up. “I’m going to go be a good wife.” She waddled off behind Thor.

000

Loki’s eyes opened. He felt better than he had since he was a child. He felt rested, clear headed and still concerned that he was in his Jotun form but he was hungry.

He sat up from his ice bed and weighed his options. He really didn’t want people seeing him in his Jotun skin but he really was famished. Soon he remembered that he had packed some food in his old cell.

 With a huff he got off his bed and went into his old cell were he found his stash of food and shoved a half of Pop Tart in his mouth. He grabbed some things and made his way to Natasha’s room where he found a fleece blanket, a pillow and one of her stuffties.

He made his way back to the freezer where Tony was standing, always with an electronic device in hi hand. “Hey there Blueberry.”

Loki held his possessions of food and comforts to his chest. “These are mine.”

Tony snorted looking over Loki’s Jotun form. “No they are not. They are Widow’s but I won’t tell her.” The white tattoo like designs covered his face, arms and hands and made him look… pretty.

Loki walked into the freezer and fashioned an ice table to drop his stuff in. “Where is Thor?”

“Um, asleep. He went to Asgard to get information on what happened to you. Um… I thought you should know that you are… ummmm… nesting I believe Thor said. Do you realize you can have kids?”

“Mother told me it was a possibility. I never looked into it. Did he find out why I’m blue?”

“Yeah apparently while you are in this nesting period you are going to remain this way. Which is kind of cool by the way.” Tony told him. “Are you still feeling sick?”

“No. Is anyone else in the tower? I am hungry but I don’t wish to see anyone.”

Translation, I don’t want anyone to see me like this.

“I’ll bring some food up for you.” Tony told him. “You seem to want sweets.”

“Yes. Bring them to me mortal or endure my wrath.”

Tony snorted.

“Thank you.” Loki yelled out and Tony went to search for sweets.

000

“Mother?”

Frigga opened her arms. “My son! Look at you!”

Thor ran forward and hugged his mother. “I miss you so.”

“I know baby. But I am fine where I am.”

“Why have you visited me?” Thor had a good idea why. He was sure his language to his father when they last spoke could not have pleased her. “I know spoke out of line to father…”

“Please. He called my son the Jotun.” Frigga said bluntly. “I would have visited him myself but I fear my magic, even in death, would harm him for his words.”

Thor frowned. “I’m afraid, I have not treated Loki much better.”

Frigga smiled warmly. “My love, Loki has made it difficult to love him but his Jotun blood is not one the things that make it difficult to do so. You must look past his skin to see his heart again.”

“What should I do mother?” Thor asked for her wisdom in death as he would have had she been alive.

“Instead of forcing him to meet you on your level, why don’t you go to him on his?” She patted his warm hands. “Now I must go. Remember I love you and your brother and remember that green and blue don’t match.”

Thor arched a brow before waking up trying to figure out what colors had to do with anything.

000

Loki could not hide forever, though he wanted to. He hated his skin and his body that seemed to be betraying him. Though his magic worked, he couldn’t shift into anything. He would prefer to be an animal instead of showing of this so called natural skin. If he could, he’d drink a potion to have it removed permantely.

But it seemed now he must seclude himself in the Avenger Towers, caged again, until he could shift back into the Loki he so desperately wanted to be.

At the insistence of Tony, who kept the rooms Loki would go to colder than usual, Loki joined the Avengers for breakfast the next morning. He shied away from conversation for a while worried that they would make fun of his situation. Though they were generally nice people, they had the tendency to make jokes when none should have been made. Would they tease him for being so alien and foreign? Or perhaps they would make fun of his ability to make children.

Yes, Loki was always a man on the line. He was neither Aesir nor Jotun. He was neither evil nor good. He was neither male nor female. Or maybe, more confusingly, he was all of those things. Maybe he was both Aesir and Jotun. Maybe he was both evil and good. Maybe he was both male and female.

For once, he wished he knew who he was.

It seemed however, that his worries were for nothing. They were kind enough not to make any comments of his appearance or his heritage but Natasha was quick to being up her stolen items. “Why do you only steal my things?”

Loki looked across the table at her. “Because I want to.”

“Well stop it!” She demanded.

“No.” he answered.

Tony smiled. At least Loki’s personality was the same. He was hoping Loki would slowly become more comfortable with who he was. It was one thing to dislike yourself because of your actions but to hate yourself simply because of the culture you came from was something Tony couldn’t understand.

But then, Thor seemed to love himself specifically because of where he came from.

Jane drank own her orange juice as she turned to Loki. “You’ve barely eaten.”

“The food tastes odd.” Loki admitted. It seemed if it wasn’t sweet then it wasn’t good.

“You love eggs.” She told him as if he had forgotten who he was.

“I did.” Loki agreed. “I don’t anymore.”

With a loud boom Thor returned from his venture out from the previous night carrying bags as he tumbled into the common room. His eyes fell on Loki. He schooled his features at the sight of his brother who looked healthier but still very Jotun. He would not fail him this time.

“Brother! You have awoken.”

“Aye.” Loki answered. “Where have you been? You have left Jane alone over night?”

Thor smiled at Jane. “Ah, mother came to me in a dream to inform me that blue and green do not match.”

Loki frowned trying to figure out what that meant. Since when was Thor the one that spoke in riddles?

“So, I have found you clothes that would match with your blue complexion.” He handed over the bag.

“Brother no! You went shopping? Without Jane! What nonsense have you brought back?” Loki looked generally worried about Thor’s gifts.

Tony had to admit, Thor was not one who understood fashion. When he and Jane moved into the tower, Tony and Barton had laughed over many arguments the couple had over why he couldn’t paint the walls red and then have purple couches.

Thor laughed. “I went to the dwarves brother! They had your measurements and I assured them that if they made you look ridiculous at the expense of you I would be displeased.”

Loki groaned as he pulled out a long brown vest of a breathable fabric, form fitting and complimenting. “Thor, this is, actually nice.” He stood up and shrugged on vest before posing before Jane. “I do believe you have taught Thor how to have taste.”

Jane laughed and Tony’s mouth went dry. Why did Loki look more attractive in his Jotun form? His slender hips narrowed under the vest giving him a flattering appearance.

Loki pointed to the other bags. “What in those? More clothes?”

“Some. But also some books I found and some trinkets that should keep you out of Lady Widow’s rooms. As well as fish. I was looking through the books and it said Jotun’s eat fish. I thought perhaps that would make you more comfortable.”

“You brought me book on Jotunheim?” Loki looked shocked. “And you… read…them?”

“Well that is the land you were birthed.” Thor informed him. “And I said I looked through them, not read them.”

Loki tilted his head a small smile tugging at his lips. “I’m going to go try on my new clothes.”

Upon Loki’s departure, Jane stood up and hugged her husband. “That was much better.”

Thor smiled pleased with having pleased her. “He actually seemed satisfied with the things I bought.”

“He was.” Jane told him.

“Um,” Barton interrupted. “How long will Loki be blue?”

Thor shrugged. “It varied for everyone, or so I read.”

Barton nodded. “Ball park it.”

“Possibly a month maybe two.” Thor replied.

Steve swallowed. “We can’t have Loki trapped here for months Thor. Perhaps, we can take this time to help him get to know his Jotun self maybe even… maintain it.”

Tony was all for sexy blue Loki. “I’m with Cap.”

“I thought the clothes would help him become more comfortable.” Thor admitted. “It is a start.”

“We can all help.” Natasha told him. “As long as he keeps his blue fingers off my stuff.”

Loki’s return was marked with his green magic crackling through the air before he came into view. Tony’s jaw dropped. Beneath the brown vest was a tan shirt and he wore brown pants the same dark brown as his vest. He looked good, healthy… sexy? Yes sexy. His long legs held him up with grace and he had tied his hair back out of his face making his Jotun tattoo-like lines more prominent.

Tony had to shake his head to get the thought out his head.

“Come brother.” Loki held out a hand. “We shall test your new found taste. You and Jane must help me decorate my room with the new things you brought me.”

Bruce cleared his throat. “Does that mean you will be returning Natasha’s things?”

Loki turned sharply to the good doctor, red eyes squinting. “No and what do you…” Suddenly Loki’s face brightened. “Ah-ha!” He pointed between the two of them. “Is this a thing now? Bruce, I didn’t think you had it in you. I’m impressed.”

Bruce’s face reddened.

“And Natasha. You must tell me do you get him angry before or after you’ve inserted…”

“COME BROTHER!” Thor bellowed as Tony and Barton laughed. “Let us decorate.”

Tony’s eyes couldn’t help by follow Loki out feeling wrong to do so until Barton scratched his head. “Is it me, or is Loki hotter now.”

Relief spread through Tony. “You think so too?”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “It makes sense. Loki is now a mature, um, birther. It would be natural, especially in his natural form, for him to attract the opposite.”

Barton nodded apparently content with that but Tony was not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha figured out how she's going to help Loki get used to his natural self starting with getting his own fleece blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta  
> Mentions seem unhappiness with Loki's children.

Natasha blinked. “What do you mean you don’t like computers?”

Loki sat next to Natasha while she gaped at him. They were sitting at one of the many computers in the Avenger’s Tower. Everything it seemed was a computer! It took him forever to figure of which button to press to open the door. Thank God for teleportation or he would have been stuck in his closet for hours. “I don’t like technology, not only computers.”

She was looking at him like he’s lost his mind somewhere between his freezer room and the seat he was in. “Why?”

“Magic and electricity don’t really match. It’s why Thor and I clash so often.” Loki explained because for him electricity was not needed. He could make light when he wanted, generate heat, though that one was uncomfortable, and magic anything he wanted.

“Ah-ha!” Natasha exclaimed as she often did when he solved a puzzle. “Don’t tell Tony that he’ll poop a microchip.”

Loki smiled and filed that away for future use. “Now explain to me what we’re doing?”

Natasha pointed to the screen. “I’m going to introduce you to the magical world of shopping.”

Loki gave a bored look. “I know how to shop.” Truth be told he loved shopping but now that he was blue, it was impossible that he could go out. The near hundred degree weather made him feel sick and he hated how people looked at him.

“But, you don’t want to go outside, so I’m going to show you how to shop from home.” Loki watched her type in amazon.com and then clicked her mouse around before a website appeared. It was a nice gesture, he thought. She didn’t have to do this for him and even if he ordered nothing, at least it gave him something to do.

“Aren’t Amazons Valkyrie like women?” Loki asked. “Why have they laid down their swords for shields for online shopping?”

Natasha smiled. Thor asked the exact same thing using the exact same wording.  It was ridiculous how similar they really were considering there had been such a large separation between them. “Yes they were and no they are not now running an online shopping site. Now,” She slid the keyboard to him. “Type in fleece blanket.”

“Ah-ha! This is a ploy to get me from stealing your things!” Not that he could blame him, he hated when people touched his things, but there was something about her sent that was comforting. Maybe because she was the only female in the group. “You vixen, I will not fall for your trickery.”

Natasha gave him a wide smile as he typed it in using the very tip of his pointer as if touching it would make him sick. “Yes Loki. I want my things back.” A large array of fleece blanket came into view. Natasha watched as Loki scrolled around making either noises of pleasure or distaste. “Is there anything else you dislike?”

“Dislike?” He questioned interested more in the blankets.

“The way you dislike electricity?” She clarified.

“Water.” He said absently. “My magic has a less affect in water, which is why I always leave when Thor makes it rain.” Perhaps when he replays this conversation in his mind later, he’d regret admitting this to his enemy, but at that moment, Loki was taken by the endless pages of comfortable looking blankets.

“Really?” Natasha wondered why she never pieced that together. Loki never attacked in wet weather, except snow. It seemed so simple now that she thought about it.

“The deeper the water the less my magic works.” Loki was having one of his rare moments when he rambled. “Just getting me went will just make me frustrated and my magic may not hit it’s intended target. At a certain depth my magic turns off. That’s why they put my son in the ocean.”

Natasha frowned. “You have children?”

“Yes. Jor, Hela and Fen. Jor is trapped in the ocean, Hela is trapped on Niflheim, and Fen is trapped on Asgard.” Loki explained. “They are all healthy but Jor, my poor boy, get dreadfully lonely. Every so often I blow up a ship so he has something to do.”

Taking advantage of Loki’s loose mouth, Natasha pressed further. “Why did they take them?”

“Because…” Loki clicked on a fleece blanket with a matching pillow. “Because, their mother was another magical frost giant that Asgard found evil and thus our spawn must have been monsters.”

That was sad. Loki certainly had a lot of reason to hate Asgard. She did wonder why Asgard hated him though.

“WHAT IS THIS?”

Both Loki and Natasha startled at Fury’s voice.

Loki looked at Natasha then to Fury. “I’ve mind-controlled Natasha to teach me your technology so that I may take over Amazon.com and thus take over the world.”

Fury cracked a smile as the ridiculousness of the idea. “Sounds like something you’d do. But the jokes on you, SHIELD owns EBay.”

Loki frowned giving away his ignorance of said technology causing Natasha to smile. “We’re shopping.”

“Would you like something?” Loki asked regaining his light tone. “A new eye patch perhaps?”

Fury smirked. Despite first impressions, Fury actually liked Loki. He was one of the few villains that seemed to not want to kill anyone, though people have died getting in his way. “Steve told me of your… situation.”

“Then why did you come in screaming ‘what is this?’ when you knew what this was?” Loki asked. “Seems like you just like dramatic entrances. Have you given any thought to theater?”

Fury squinted at Loki, his eye shooting a dagger. “Loki, I don’t care if you’re blue, I’ll beat the snot out of you.”

Loki smiled genuinely touched that Fury was not put off by his appearance. “It warms my heart that you are an equal opportunities threaten-er.”

Fury tilted his head. “Threaten-er is not a word.”

“Prove it.”

“Alright boys.” Natasha stepped in figuratively speaking knowing an argument over words would only lead to someone getting shot, or blasted. “We will update you Fury if anything changes.”

“Oh you won’t have to. I’ll be stopping by personally often.” Fury smiled. “Just imagine, a little bit of Fury five times a week.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Because you have nothing better to do.”

Fury turned to leave. “Loki, I don’t know why you’re speaking when you have an eyepatch to order.”

Loki smiled at Fury’s departure. “He’s so… friendly.”

“Right.” Natasha admired Loki’s sarcasm.

Loki turned back to the computer. “So how do I place orders? I want this blanket pillow pair.”

Natasha pointed to the shopping cart icon. “Click on shopping cart.”

“And they will come today?” Loki further questioned clicking on said cart.

Natasha laughed. “Oh no. Two to three days.”

Loki looked outraged. “Gah I don’t do waiting. I’m a prince, I want it now.” With a flick of his wrist the item he wanted appeared in his hand. “Here we are. Let’s see what else I can get.”

Magic was an odd thing and something Natasha didn’t fully understand. “Loki… did you steal it…”

“No! I simply made a duplicate. How do you think I get things? Money? Who uses money when they have magic?”

“Doom.” She answered quickly.

“Doom is an idiot.”

“I won’t argue that. So you just look at something you want and can conjure it?” She inquired.

“Precisely. I have to see it in my head, however. So I can use this shopping site to get great ideas for decorating and conjure what I want.”

Natasha nodded. “So you can leave my things alone now”

“By Odin’s beard no! But I can conjure you replacements if you are going to continue to be a baby about it.”

“Awwwww, did you two make friends?”

Loki looked up to see Tony entering, his blue lit chest shining brightly under his black t-shirt. “As friendly as I can be with someone who insists I use this ridiculous technology.” Oh the look on the inventors face was beautiful. Utter confusion.

Truth be told, Loki liked Tony. He reminded Loki of his Dwarf friends who made him things and entertained him. Cross one of those short geniuses though, and they could destroy you.

“Ridiculous?” Tony arched a brow as if he didn’t understand the word/

“Yes,” Loki confirmed.  “This insipid, uncreative waste of electricity. My hand itches just from touching it.”

Tony tilted his head to the right as he often did when he was confused and then to the left as he often did when he was angry. That was followed by a fish like opening and closing of his mouth before he started his question. “What…”

“And seriously,” Loki cut off. “Your whole house is made of this… technology! Your Stark pads, Stark coffee machines, Stark toasters, Stark computers, Stark windows that are now shatter proof as if that would keep me from throwing you out of them! Technology is a waste as is all the fools that bother with it.”

Tony twitched a total of five times starting with his eyebrow, moving to his lip, to the tick in his jaw, to his shoulder and finally his knee that almost gave out. After a few tense moments of silence Tony turned on his heal and walked away.

Natasha and Loki broke out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barton makes his contribution.  
> Tony wants Loki to like technology or more accurately he wants Loki to like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so there are mistakes  
> More on Loki's children

He didn’t like technology? How was that possible? Technology was a beautiful thing. Tony lived and breathed technology. Everything he was WAS technology. There was nothing technology couldn’t do. It was Earth’s version of magic. How could Loki not like it?

Or maybe the question was why didn’t Loki like it and not how? Did it interfere with magic? Was there a link between the two? From all the encounters he and Loki had, electricity did seem to stun him, but it was temporary. If anything, Loki was more affected by weather than technology.

Perhaps the real question was why was Tony so bothered by Loki not liking technology. It the grand scheme of things it really didn’t matter. But Tony was technology and so if Loki didn’t like technology, did that mean Loki didn’t like him?

With a sigh Tony threw his wrench on the bench and sat back on his chair. This couldn’t just be because Loki was blue. Sure it made him physically more attractive to Tony, but the person that was Loki was still the same. He was sassy, fussy, generally annoying. He was smart, quick witted, and observant. He was a formidable foe and entertaining. All of that was true. So what was it about the added blueness that made Tony suddenly so interested in the alien?

Was it because on some level, Loki was now feminine to him? Was this just a case of Tony The Womanizer? But he wasn’t talking about bedding the villain; he was talking about getting the villain to like him. That was very different wasn’t it?

The smell of cooked fish reached his nose and Tony smiled picturing Loki at the stove with Barton teaching him how to season the food and how to use the rice pot. Loki was a fast learner and ever curious. Odds were he’d learn how to cook much faster than Thor did.

He picked up his wrench again and bent down to start working again thinking he should just let Loki have his cooking lesson. After all, if Barton wanted to help Loki learn how enjoy Jotun taste buds it was none of his business. It wasn’t like it bothered him that Barton and Loki were spending time together. Sure, Loki choose Barton first when he tried to take over the world but it wasn’t like Loki had many options.

And didn’t Loki choose to try to turn him too? If it wasn’t for the arc reactor, Tony would have been a minion as well. It wasn’t like he was suddenly upset that Loki waited until everything was almost over to choose him as a minion.

But didn’t Barton say Loki was suddenly hot?

It wasn’t any of those things that drove Tony to the kitchen. No, it was the smell of fish. Yes fish. That’s what Tony wanted. Not. Loki.

000

“So let me see if I understand this now.” Clint started. “You are a female Jotun but an Asgardian male.”

Clint’s wife gasped. “We agreed you’d have tact!” Really what was the point of their long drawn out conversation this morning if Clint was going to do whatever he wanted anyway?

“But I want to know!” Barton tried to explain. “Loki doesn’t mind, do you Loki?”

Loki blinked at his former minion. “I suppose not and I suppose your summary of my gender is accurate.” He didn’t seem put off by the question, his eyes watching his fish intently.

Clint nodded. “My mind is blown. You Loki, blow my mind.”

Loki looked up from the pan slightly amused. “I’ve seen your mind and I assure you that blowing it is a small feat.”

Clint’s wife giggled. “You know I’ve been wondering, do you have your mind control stick? He’s got some chores he refuses to do.”

Loki looked at the small woman, a wide smile tugging at his thin lips. “I’m afraid Thor took it from me. He made a terrible minion anyway.”

Clint looked outraged. “I was not!”

“He complained about everything. He was always hungry.” Loki told her. “I was relieved when I lost.”

Clint’s wife laughed at her husband’s indignant expression. “I want you baby.” She told him bringing him in for a kiss.

Loki looked back at his fish as they made kiss faces at each other. Loki couldn’t remember the last time he thought about falling in love. After they killed Glut, Loki never really thought about loving someone. Sure he had sex, after all it was easy to get what you wanted when people wanted to get you in bed, but not love. Not what Barton and his pretty wife had. He didn’t even think it would be possible.

The timer on the stove went off and Loki flipped the fish as per the instructions on the paper.

Clint’s contribution to Loki accepting his true self was teaching him the many different ways he could enjoy fish. It was no secret that Loki’s tastes changed drastically since his change. Meat disagreed with him and products like eggs and milk made him nauseous. Even ice cream was inedible though he enjoyed flavored ice pops a lot.

Clint could not bear the thought of someone being unable to enjoy food, so he and his wife looked up the many different ways that one could cook many different kinds of fish and compiled a cook book for Loki.

Clint figured out of all the Avengers, he should be the angriest with him and the least likely to help the blue man, but while under Loki’s protection/hypnosis, Loki wasn’t actually cruel. Apart of him wondered if Loki’s plan was to turn all the Avengers into his minions not to rule the world but to rid the world of Thanos.

Or maybe he just wanted friends.

In either case, watching someone melt was enough to erase any lingering ill feelings. Despite the fact that he secretly thought it was hilarious.

Loki was easier to teach than Thor though that might have been because Thor wasn’t really interested in cooking. He liked the finished product but not the work that went into it. That could be the difference between living in exile and being taken care of though. Loki had to put in work to survive and that was something Barton could identify with.

Soon the tower smelled of delicious fish and roasted potatoes. Truth be told, Clint didn’t actually teach Loki anything. It was his wife that was doing the hands on stuff but he did print out the recipes and put it together in a binder. He took pictures of it and put it on Facebook. He was proud of it.

Loki seemed proud of it to. “You must have put a lot of time in this.” He told Barton. “It is detailed and the pictures are helpful.”

Barton had added pictured of the different utensils and appliances Loki would need remembering how long Thor took to stop confusing the toaster with the coffee machine. “I’m glad! I cannot tell you how your brother struggled with learning which appliance did what.”

“You mortals do rely a lot on appliances to survive.” In an effort not to make Barton and his wife feel like they were wasting their time, he decided to not tell them that he could magic any of these recipes easily. It was a nice gesture and it wasn’t every day that people just did something for him without having to do anything in return.

Barton smiled. “We like to expedite things.”

Loki bent down and took the potatoes out the oven. “These look good.”

“They smell good.” Tony walked in looking smug as ever with his arc reactor glowing under his black t-shirt.

There was a morbid part of Loki that wanted to know what would happen if he pulled that thing out. How long would it take for Stark to die? Would it be painful? Not that Loki would act on it. Of course not! Well… he wouldn’t let Tony die! He’d put it back in. Eventually.

“Tony.” Loki’s smile did nothing to reveal his thoughts. “Have you come to sample my goods?”

Tony faltered in his step. It was such a suggestive statement and Tony had to take a moment to think about flirting with an alien. “Are you offering?”

Both Clint and his wife glanced at each other at the suggestive tone. Loki it seemed didn’t catch it as he extended his hand with a fork full of potatoes.

Tony didn’t hesitate on his walk over but instead of taking the fork from Loki, he guided the alien’s hand to his mouth forcing Loki to feed him.

Loki frowned and tilted his head. “You are inappropriate.”

“How so?” Tony knew how he was being inappropriate but he wanted to hear Loki say it. He wanted Loki to acknowledge the sexual undertones.

“I am a prince.” Loki explained. “I feed no one.”

Not what Tony was going for.  Apparently feeding a lover wasn’t sexy in Asgard, it was a sign of servitude. Realizing his missed his opportunity to flirt further, Tony went with gentle teasing. “Well then make me a plate.”

“Make your own plate.” Loki said quickly. “And don’t take the big fish it’s mine.”

Tony smiled as Loki left the kitchen, probably to wash up for lunch and grabbed the biggest piece of fish before grabbing some potatoes and sitting down. He didn’t touch fish as he waiting impatiently for Loki’s return.

Clint and his wife exchanged looks before making their own plates. Clint had seen Tony flirt before but this was something else. This was a desperate attempt to be noticed. He wanted Loki to see him. Tony liked attention of course but it wasn’t usually this focused on one source.

Tony couldn’t hide the smile as Loki walked in straight for a plate and went to grab a piece of tuna.

Loki frowned.

Tony’s smile widened.

Loki turned and spotted his fish on Tony’s plate. “I swear I would kill you if I didn’t need your freezer.”

Tony held the plate of fish above his head.

“I’m taller than you fool and I can magic it to me if I wanted to.” Loki told him. “I don’t know what you are hoping to accomplish.”

Clint shook his head. Could Loki really not figure out what was going on? Could he not see that Tony just wanted his attention? Or did he just like it when Tony demanded his attention?

Tony arched a brow. “I hope the accomplish delaying your meal time. And after all your hard work too!” Tony’s smile turned devious. “Your frustration pleases me.”

Loki liked this kind of banter. This highly suggestive, someone might think they were talking about something other than fish, banter. Because Tony would never actually flirt with him. After all, Loki was a blue skinned, red eyed, villainous creature and Tony Stark was TONY FREAKING STARK. He was Iron Man! Loki would never admit it, but Iron Man was by far the best Avenger in his book.

Loki leaned in. “You couldn’t handle me on my worse day.”

Oh yes, Tony’s has attention now. Loki was no longer paying attention to Barton or his fish but him and only him. “You wanna bet sweet cheeks?”

“Sweet cheeks?” Oh Loki did not like that nickname. “Do I look like one of your fawning fan girls?” Loki was a lot of things, but he was never fawning. “Now, give my fish before I gut you like one.”

“Take it.” Tony dared him.

Loki took a step forward as Tony stood up from his seat. Loki’s red eyes narrowed. “Tony.” He warned.

“Loki.” Tony warned back.

“Give me my fish.”

“Take it.”

“I do not play games with my food.”

“I do play games with your food.”

“Jarvis,” Loki called out. “Destroy Mark 13.”

Tony’s eyes widened. Mark 13 was his favorite.

“As you wish Sir.” The traitorous AI answered back.

“WHAT!” A sudden explosion shook the building. Panic gripped Tony’s heart as he threw down the plate of food on the table and ran towards his lab.

Loki grinned as he sat down digging into his fish.

For one long minute, Barton regarded Loki before he asked. “Did you just blow up his favorite Iron Man suit?”

“Of course not. I just have the ability to make it seem like I did.” Loki smiled. “As I said, he couldn’t handle me on my worst day.”

Barton laughed though he had a feeling Tony wasn’t joking as much as Loki thought he was.

Tony did eventually come back up to taste Loki’s fish but the moment of playful flirtation passed. That didn’t really matter though. The meal was good and it was nice to sit down with Barton and his wife. Barton liked to keep his family away from chaos that was his life and that was something Tony understood; that need to protect his loved ones even from himself was something he fought to do every day.

Loki was quiet, as usual, but he laughed at their stories and snorted at Barton’s ridiculous excuses for not cleaning, cooking, shopping or for doing the number of ludicrous things he did in a day. Loki wondered how his wife put up with that nonsense.

At one point Barton glanced at Loki. “Natasha told me you have children.”

Loki looked up startled. It wasn’t that he didn’t expect Natasha to tell the others about his children it was that he hadn’t thought anyone would even mention it. “I do. Two boys and a girl.”

Barton’s wife smiled. “Do you see them often?”

“I see Hela every time I die.” Which was surprisingly often and more than likely he died whenever his daughter wanted his attention. There was no way to get there otherwise. “She rules the underworld.”

Barton nodded. He was there for two of Loki’s deaths and they were always strange. He’d seen Loki get blasted with lightening from Thor, shot by Iron Man, stabbed by Widow, but none of that killed him. One day Loki got hit by a car and was dead for three days before he popped back up. It was to a point that Thor didn’t even grieve any more when Loki died. They just readied themselves for an unusually rested Loki.

Still, seeing as how Loki had no kingdom of his own, it was pretty cool that his daughter ruled the underworld. “You must be very proud.”

Loki smiled. “Always. She is a formidable girl.”

“And your sons?” Barton’s wife pressed. “Where are they?”

“Fen lives in the woods of Asgard.” Out of all his kids, he worried the least for Fen. He lived among other magical creatures and was never lonely. “Jor lives here on Midgard.” Out of all his kids, Loki worried the most for Jor, down in that water all alone.”

The conversation moved along but Tony’s thoughts lingered on Loki’s kids well after lunch. There was something unsettling about it. For one, Loki had just reached maturity so he figured that was the equivalent of a 15 year old having three children. Did no one else realize that he was still a child?

Eventually he made his way to Natasha to question her further. She relayed the story Loki told her and gave all the details she knew. Tony listened trying to make sense of it. “So Loki just reached maturity last week but had three kids. Odin, knowing that Loki was not actually mature took his kids away and put them in places that Loki couldn’t reach.”

Natasha nodded. “Yeah that’s what I got too.”

Tony leaned into his chair. “Have you spoken to Thor about it?”

Natasha nodded. “I asked if it was true, because you know Loki is the god of lies, but yeah it’s all true. From what Thor told me, the mother of the children was a Fire Giant and the pair was forbidden because Fire Giants were enemies of Asgard.”

“It seems everyone is an enemy of Asgard.” Tony rolled his eyes. “And Thor thinks this was a good thing? The taking of Loki’s kids?”

Natasha didn’t answer for a moment as she tried to figure out why Tony was still sitting in her room asking questions about Loki’s kids and people’s thoughts on the matter. “Thor admitted the pair would have shamed the royal family but thought it was cruel. He said Loki was surprisingly calm about it.”

“Loki is surprisingly calm about a lot of things. Except for melting.” Tony remembered finding Loki on the floor of his cell vomiting out his insides. “He was not calm while melting.”

Natasha snorted. “Well I wouldn’t be either.” When Tony said nothing in response she went on with their original topic. “He was young, possibly younger than he even thought. He didn’t fully understand what they were doing and they convinced him it was for the best.”

“Well you do become the best manipulator by being manipulated.” Tony said under his breath. “Why doesn’t he just go get his children?”

“Loki doesn’t like water. One of his children is in water.” Natasha answered.

“Water? Really?” Tony laughed. “All we had to do to defeat Loki was throw him in water? I feel mildly stupid.”

“Yeah so did I.” Natasha admitted.

Getting back to the conversation Tony asked. “What happened to the mother?”

“Thor didn’t go into detail but I think they killed her.” Natasha crossed her arms. “Imagine the reason for your wife’s death is simply because she loved you.”

Tony thought about it for a moment. The only thing Loki did wrong was love someone. Fire Giants in general may have been an enemy but this woman had to have loved Loki, known as an Asgardian, to have three of his kids. And for this, his children will suffer and his wife will die. “I suppose they thought the betrayed Asgard by lying with her.”

“Oh I’m sure.” Natasha agreed. “I’m sure it was just one more reason for Asgard not to trust him.”

Again Tony became lost in his own thoughts before he suddenly sat up straight. “I wonder if I could locate Jor. Maybe on radar. I bet that would make Loki like me.”

Natasha frowned. “What?”

He looked at her. “I bet Loki would like technology if he could see Jor on radar.”

Natasha nodded. “That’s not what you said. You said he’d like you not technology. Are you crushing on our resident villain?”

Tony snorted. “You need to get your ears cleaned Romanoff, I said technology.” Tony stood up. “Thanks for the chat.”

Natasha watched Tony leave as a smirk pulled her lips. Things were going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Happy take a turn at helping Loki cope at being blue and then a fire demon comes to try to ruin Thor's day by trying to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: mischieffuckinmanaged

“You know what you need?” Happy pointed a finger at Loki while holding a piece of chicken in his other hand. “A new style. You got new diggs and that’s a start…”

Loki frowned. “Diggs?”

“But you need a new hairstyle.” Happy continued. “You need an upgrade.”

Loki blinked at Pepper. “I know he’s speaking English words but he doesn’t make sense when he tries to use it in a sentence.”

Pepper laughed. “We would like you to get a haircut.”

Loki nodded in understanding. “Oh alright. No.”

Happy scoffed. “What’s your problem man? A new look makes everyone feel better.”

“Feel better than what?” Loki inquired. “Why does everyone think I don’t feel good? Is it because I threw up half the water in my body? Because I have since replenished it.”

The sound of metal hitting the floor caught their attention as Iron Man came walking in soaking wet. Loki arched a brow. “Went swimming?”

The face plate rose. “Yes. Deep water diving.”

“Why?” Loki questioned further. “Did Goblin kidnap a school bus filled with children before plunging them into the ocean to their watery deaths?”

Tony frowned. “Um, no. Is… is that something he’s planning on doing?”

Loki shrugged. “I don’t know, let see…” Loki pulled The Weekly Villain out form his back pocket and flipped through a few pages. “No, it seems Goblin Jr. has a cold. The children are safe.”

Tony blinked at Loki a few times before shaking his head. “What’s going on here?”

Happy shot an accusing glare at Loki. “We’re trying to convince Loki to get a haircut and he’s being difficult.”

Tony tried to imagine Loki with shorter hair and scrunched up his nose. “Long hair becomes him.”

“It can still be long.” Pepper told them. “Just styled differently.”

“Tony make them leave me alone.” Loki ordered. “I wish it not.”

Tony snorted. “I can’t make Pepper stop calling me before 9 dude, you might as well just try it. By the way can I see that newspaper?”

“No.” Loki told him folding it up and pushing back into his back pocket. “You are not a villain.”

“You are barely a villain yourself.” Tony accused. “Your last big plan was to turn all the flowers green in Central Park.”

Loki tilted his head. “So you are saying I should work harder to kill people?”

Tony nodded. “Well if you want to be villaino-…”

“NO!” Pepper yelled. “We don’t need you to be anymore villainous.” She glared at Tony who quickly realized his mistake and gave her one of his trademark guilty grins. “Now, I’m going to call my stylist and she…”

Loki groaned. “Fine, fine, fine, a haircut it is, but if I look stupid I’m going on a killing spree.”

“Deal!” Tony yelled. “Now, I’m going to go dry off.”

Tony heard Pepper stuttering trying to convince Loki not to kill anyone if he didn’t like his haircut but he walked himself down to his lab to get the wet suit off him. He jumped in surprise when Nick Fury slowly turned in his chair.

“Gees man!” Tony started. “Warn a man next time.” He gave a closer look to the man in his chair. His normally dark eyepatch was a much more welcoming brown. “Nice.”

“Gift from Loki.” He explained. “Did you enjoy your deep sea dive?”

Was the man psychic? Did he turn the fish of the deep see into spies? “How do you know about that?”

“You mean other than the fact that you’re dripping all over the floor?” Fury smiled. “Natasha told me you were on the hunt for a sea snake.”

Freaking Natasha. “I put some sensors out. I’ll let you know when I get something.”

“And what is your reason behind this?”

Tony shrugged. “Figuring if we do something nice, maybe he’d do something nice.” Was the half-truth Tony gave. “And why do you care?”

Fury smiled. “The beauty of running SHIELD is that I don’t have to answer to you Stark. Just let me know if you find anything.”

“You’ll be the third person I’ll tell.”

Fury scoffed. “Right.”

Tony started stripping off his wet suit as Fury left. In truth he didn’t know if he’d find Loki’s son and he wasn’t entirely sure he put the sensors in the right ocean but it didn’t hurt to try and since Loki didn’t know he was doing it there was no chance in disappointing him.

He also didn’t want to question his motives about it either. Over the past weeks Loki hadn’t warmed up to the use of electronics. He didn’t even like television which just seemed wrong. He didn’t listen to music or use the phone. He had no lights in his freezer but he was able to do some magic thing that brightened his immediate area when he needed to see.

Tony busied himself with his work until Pepper came in, a smile breaking her face open. “Come see Loki.”

Tony placed his tool down and stood up. “I don’t hear people screaming, I’m thinking he likes the hair cut.”

“He hates it.” Was her reply. “He looks so cute but he won’t believe me or Happy.”

“What makes you think he’ll believe me?” Tony questioned. “It’s not like we’re friends.” He doesn’t even like computers.

“He says you’d be brutal in your honesty.” Pepper answered.

He shrugged following her back to the kitchen when he saw him. Blue arms crossed, pout on his lips, eyes murderous. But gees was he hot.

They had shaved the side of his head, the white swirls making a pretty pattern on the left side of his head. The rest of his dark hair was combed over to the right, covering part of his face falling to his shoulders. He looked like a blue goth.

A sexy blue goth.

Tony opened and closed his mouth like a gasping fish for a moment trying to figure out the appropriate thing to say to a blue alien that looked like he wanted to kill someone. “Wow.” Smooth.

“Tony.” Loki started slowly. “They shaved my head.”

Tony gave a half smile figuring a whole one might get him stabbed. “Only one side.”

“I look like a Viking.” Loki complained.

Tony looked at Happy who shrugged. “Well… aren’t you a Viking god?”

“Do you see any Vikings around here?” Loki waved his arms around, voice raising as his red eyes narrowed. “They are the only ones that might appreciate this look?”

Oh Tony appreciated it. Tony appreciated it a lot. “Loki no lie, you look good.”

Pepper clapped with success. “See Loki. You look great.”

Happy nodded. “He looks totally better. You know, for a dude. ‘Cuz I don’t go that way.”

Loki looked like he was about to say something insulting towards Happy but Thor entered the room carrying snacks for his Jane who looked like she was going to pop right there on the floor.

Thor gave his brother the once over before grinning widely, white teeth showing. “Brother! You have changed your look. You have the appearance of a warrior! I like it!”

Tony held his breath. There was something ingrained in Loki that said think the opposite of whatever Thor thought. If Thor liked it, Loki was not going to like it just on principle.

“It feels weird.” Loki told his brother which was probably closer to the truth of why he didn’t like the hair cut. Claiming he didn’t want to look like a Viking was just silly considering his armor.

Thor put down his packages and absent mindedly ran a fingertip across the white swirls on Loki’s head causing the younger brother to stiffen. “It is the perfect mix of Aesir and Jotun.” Thor picked up his packages and then gave his brother a teasing smile. “The perfect hair cut for a mutt like you.”

Loki’s eyes turned into slits as his brother started to unpack his things. “There is no proof that I’m a mutt.”

“You are not full Jotun.” Thor said with a large amount of certainty in his voice. “And since we don’t know your other half, you should just claim Asgard.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Why? Asgard never claimed me.” He muttered not quietly under his breath.

Thor nodded opening the Little Debbie Brownies and stuffing one in his mouth. “Since when did you have to be invited to a party to crash it?”

Loki smiled, it must have been an inside joke, and Tony realized that might have been the first time Thor did not deny that Asgard didn’t treat Loki right. Usually he’d tell Loki it was an imaginary slight, or that the younger brother was exaggerating. That was definitely a step in the right direction.

Jane plopped down. “You look sexy Loki.”

Thor turned sharply. “Sexy?”

“Yeah.” Apparently she could be as clueless as Thor at times because she did not see the offense Thor had taken in his clear blue eyes. “It makes you look hot.”

Loki crossed his arms seemingly thinking about it for a moment. “Alright. So I won’t kill anyone today.”

Tony was about to make an insulted remark demanding Loki explain why Jane’s compliment was better than his when Loki suddenly slouched uncomfortable in his chair. “It’s suddenly hot.”

It took a moment of pondering, by Tony realized he was growing hot as well despite the central air still being on. That was weird.

Suddenly they heard screaming from down below. The building shook as the concrete streets started to split open and out of it came a horned demon, big and red covered in lava.

Tony frowned. “What the heck is that?!”

Loki swallowed. “Surtur. A fire demon.” He turned back to Thor who was already summoning Mjolnir. “Thor, you have never battled a fire demon alone. If you go out there the mortals will follow you. There will be casualties.”

“This thing is here for a reason.” Thor said, his voice rough. “I intend to find out what that reason is.”

Loki grabbed his brother before he could go jumping out the window. “Are you daft? You know the reason why. That thing has threatened to destroy Odin and everything he loves. If you don’t know you are his prized son yet then you are more stupid than I thought.”

Tony pulled out his phone to summon the Avengers. “Thor, wait for back up. So far the fire demon is just destroying property. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but we need a plan.”

“No.” Thor answered quickly. “This is a fight for Asgard, not Midgard.”

“Then I’m coming with you.” Loki told him but Thor quickly shot that down.

“You are a Frost Giant brother!” As if he needed to be reminded. “He will destroy you.”

“Oh are you immune to fire? Because last time I threw a fire ball at you I’m pretty sure you were burnt for like two days.” Loki reminded.

Thor placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Brother, please stay and protect Jane. Assist the Avengers in keeping the civilians safe.” Thor revved up his hammer. “I will deal with the demon.”

Loki watched as Thor flew out the window wondering if this was what Thor felt like whenever he did something utterly reckless.

When the Avengers arrived Tony and Loki filled them in on the fire demon with a grudge against Odin and by extension, Thor. The thing seemed to talk to Thor for only about a minute before it started to attack knocking into civilians as a result.

Unable to stand by and left casualties mounted was not something any of the Avengers were interesting in doing and the heat radiating from the fire blasts were making things worse. Loki was able to maintain a bubble of frost over the Towers which was a refuge for many of the people on the streets passing out from the intense heat but it made helping Thor defeat the thing impossible.

Even Tony in his suit had started to become uncomfortable having to take many breaks in the cooler Towers. “We have to get closer.” He told Steve. “We need to help Thor defeat it.”

Steve shook his head. “None of us are fire proof. The closer to that thing we get the hotter it is.”

It was times like this that they realized just how human they were and Thor was starting to show signs of tiredness. Loki had every intention of following Thor’s instructions but when Loki saw him starting to stagger and saw Hulk starting to suffer from the heat as well, he could no longer wait.

Just as Thor went down and Surtur went to blast him with fire, Loki appeared in front of him with a thick sheet of ice protecting both him and Thor.

The demon stopped throwing the flame and then narrowed his glowing red eyes at him. “A frost giant. The unwanted son.”

Loki snorted. “If it wasn’t the truth that might have insulted me.”

Surtur grunted. “Move aside or die.”

Loki snorted. “I don’t follow instructions well.”

The demon smiled. “Very well.”

Loki saw the thing draw on its flame and so he quickly drew his ice. With all the force he could muster, Loki blasted the Surtur just as the demon blasted him. Thor was still unconscious behind him and he could hear Iron Man coming, probably to help blast this thing with something cold but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. He looked down, watching his ice melt into a puddle when he got an idea.

He took a few steps back as Surtur took a few steps forward right into a puddle that was almost to the demon’s knees. With all the strength his could muster Loki raise his arm sharply causing the puddle to instantly freeze and raise up into spikes piercing the Surtur’s feet.

The stunned demon stopped its blast giving Loki the opportunity to form an icepick and stabbing it into Surtur’s heart.

The demon died as the heat quickly dispersed into normal hot weather.

Loki was too stunned to be exhausted trying to figure out if he really just succeeded in killing a fire demon.

000

Tony went to check in on Loki who was still sleeping in his freezer. Tony wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling. When he watched Loki jump out that window and teleport towards that monster he just knew the blue alien was going to die. Thor was going to wake up, his baby brother was going to be dead and he would have to explain to him that they all sit there and watched.

Knowing now that fire demons exists, Tony was going to make real adjustments to his suit. He was going to get something fire proof and he was going to add some kind of water cannons. But that wasn’t what was on his mind as Loki turned in his sleep. All he could think about was that Loki could have very well died. The idea bothered Tony more than he cared to admit.

Realizing that if Loki woke up he’d be caught watching him sleep, Tony headed towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. To his surprise, Thor was sitting at the kitchen table staring off in his own thoughts. He debated if he should leave the Thunderer alone, after all, he too had a very scary day but then he realized that with Loki near unconscious, Thor didn’t really have anyone to talk to about his near death experience.

“You alright?”

Thor sat completely still for a moment before answering. “I almost died today.”

“Yes.” More than Loki, Thor came very close to death and that was a very serious thing. Too serious for Tony to deal with. “Luckily Loki was in a good mood today.”

It took a few breaths but eventually Thor smiled. “Loki killed a fire demon.”

Tony nodded making his way to the coffee machine. “Yup.”

Thor finally turned to Tony giving him his full attention. “He is the first Frost Giant ever heard of to kill one and he happened to be one of the most powerful.”

“Wow.” He could see why Frost Giants were weakened when fighting against a fire demon. The thing gave out intense heat. But Loki wasn’t just a Frost Giant as Thor admitted just earlier that day.

“Odin couldn’t kill it.” Thor continued on. “I couldn’t kill it. But Loki did.” For a moment, Tony thought Thor was jealous but then he heard. “My little brother.”

It was then that Tony realized Thor was not sitting there pondering his near death experience, he was sitting there pondering the strength of his little brother. “Not so little anymore.” Tony said.

Thor smiled brightly. “No I suppose not. Mother would be so proud.”

Tony had just reached the table when he heard the familiar sound of the Bifrost opening. Thor and Tony both looked at each other confused and mildly concerned, until Odin appeared.

“Father!” Thor stood up. “What are you doing here?”

Odin stood tall and proud in front of his son. “Where is Loki?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
